Heirs to the Wrath
Heirs to the Wrath is a 3D fighting video game. The game's story focuses on a group of fighters, who have the power to transform into a mythological deity, and their battle for saving the world from ancient gods who want the purification of humanity. __TOC__ Plot "Dear Hermann, My oldest friend, I guess, knowing you, that you have resentments towards me, towards what I did, I should share with you my choices but it was my burden and I did not want to inflict that to you. The world is dying, they call it the Wilting, I find this name suitable, the earth spirit is in agony. The peoples are destroying their history, their precious belief. What do we become? There was so much richness through all the ancient civilizations. Remember the Greek Parthenon, the Eastern Temple of the Original Vow or the Naqa... The ancients gods are manifesting their wrath for us, imposing upon us this perishing landscapes... But I don't want to let these gods decide our future. I will fight for the life, for giving to humanity a second chance. I have powers in my hands, I am an Heir, it feels like an incandescent fire warming my heart. This power tells me that some deities are on our side and I want to be part of their prophecies." Synopsis Nature is in agony, the flora is losing its colors and the agriculture never been so low. The media calls it the Wilting and it's a slow end for the world. Many people feel that the gods themselves backfire on humanity, they are right. Ancient gods from various mythologies decided to punish humanity and to slowly erase them with the ambition to purify the world. Luckily, not all the gods want the end of the human race, some deities choose to fight against the Wilting but their only chance it's to act in the human world itself. It's why they reincarnate into humans, losing their memory but not their powers. Since the start of the Wilting, thirty years ago, we are starting to see simple boys and girls with the capacity to transform themselves into a god-like form, a Deity, we call them the Heirs. They have enhanced physical abilities in addition to their divine powers, making them the perfect fighters. They will fight against the other gods' armies whether they are spirits, demons or even humans. The majority of the Heirs are born with their Deity in them but others were given their power as the Heirs can give their Deity to someone else but only right before dying. Not only the Heirs are in the front of the line in this fight for the humanity, multiple governments ally their force and formed the [[Heirs to the Wrath#The Primordial Program|'Primordial Program']]. The Primordial Program is an intergovernmental operation with the aim of unifying the Heirs, finding them around the world, and stopping the Wilting. They assemble the Heirs in their headquarter in Tokyo where they learn to fight and use their power. Unfortunately, on the other side, there is [[Heirs to the Wrath#The Eight Seal|'The Eight Seal']]. A sinister cult composed of powerful people waiting for the divine purification of what they call a "corrupted world". They are the allies of the Wilting. Their aim varies between the members, if some of them want to help the Ancient Gods to gain their favor, other wants to become one of them. As the Primordial Program, they seek for the Heirs but manipulate them to become their weapons. There are the first enemy of the Primordial Program, the Ancient gods' servants. As an occult organization, The Eight Seal performs devastating rituals from various ancient religions. They learned to manipulate the power of the Heirs and how to transfer a Deity to a Heirs from another person. Enter the age of the divine resurgence where the future of humanity depends on fights with mythological proportions! Roster Heirs to the Wrath features a roster of 16 playable characters that could be selected by the player. Each character has their own Deity transformation, moveset, personality and they are all part of the game story. A fighter, or an Heir, is a human with the ability to transform himself into a deity form giving him divine power in relation with his transformation. For example, as the Heir of Helios, Titan of the sun, Alec uses his power from the sun and can fight with a fire whip. Depending on their story, a fighter is, sometimes, related whether to The Primordial Program, an intergovernmental operation fighting against the Wilting or to The Eight Seal, a secret cult fighting for the Wilting. Playable characters The Primordial Program The Primordial Program is an intergovernmental operation with the aim of unifying the Heirs, finding them around the world, and stopping the Wilting. The Eight Seal The Eight Seal is a sinister cult composed of powerful people performing devastating rituals for the Ancient gods. As their rival, The Primordial Program, they seek for the Heirs but manipulate them to become their weapons. Independents Some fighter has their own agenda. They could just want to have a normal life despite their power, working alone to their own mission or even going back and forth between the Primordial Program and the Eight Seal. Non-playable characters Sophia Sophia is Alec's departed mother. She was a scientific student when she gives birth to her unique son. When Alec begins to show his Heir's power, Sophia and her lover started to feel threatened and been overtaken by the situation. She, then, searched for help and came across The Primordial Program. She first entered in the program for her son but, soon, she became employed in the Research Division and, later, even became the Director of this division. During her time in The Program, she finds herself attached to Lou, a very young Heirs who saw her as a mother figure. One day, Yamatoni organized an operation against The Eight Seal, she convinced them to accompanied the troop as a supervisor on the execution. The operation was a lethal failure as lot of the soldiers died in the confrontation against The Eight Seal, only Yamatoni seemed to survive. Since then, we have no clue of Sophia but there is a lot of reasons to believe that she was abducted by the enemies. This is why, five years later, her son Alec joined the Primordial Program with the aim of finding her or at least know what happens to her. Orion All the experiment successes of JiaJun come to one point: making Qingyun the most powerful being on Earth by giving her an artificial Deity. Due to his luminescent Deity form, Qingyun calls herself Orion. In this superior Deity form, Qingyun has access to a larger and more dangerous moveset who makes her the ultimate fighter and a real challenge for the opponent. Her new Deity form is 3 meters-tall making her the tallest fighter in the game. Gameplay Heirs to the Wrath is like typical 3D fighting games, it plays with 7-buttons corresponding to moves including motion, attack, guard, throw or, as we see later, transformation. As most of the fighting game, Heirs to the Wrath focus on an attack/defense strategy where the players have to take advantages of his opponent's moves to gain a chance to attack or, inversely, to anticipate a disadvantaging situation and entering in a defensive strategy. Inspired by the Bloody Roar series, the overall fighting system is based on the Deity Transformation where the player can transform his fighter into their powerful and more agile god-like form with an extended attack arsenal. In Deity form, the player can execute a Wrath Move, the strongest attack, before come back to his Human form. The player can also enter in Titan form, more powerful than in Deity form, where he can perform Wrath Move without automatically comes back in Human mode. In this form, the Deity Gauge is flashing and gradually fade away over time, once it's empty, the fighter back to a Human form. Basic Commands Display Basic Fight Mechanics Deity Mechanics Advanced Fight Mechanics Environment Mechanics Tag Battle Mechanics Alternative Versus Modes Mains modes Story A playable mode where you follow the adventures of various characters. The story mode follows a linear story splits into three chapters, plus a Bonus Chapter, through a series of character swaps. In each chapter, the player will fight with different fighter against various opponents determining by the events of the story. There is multiple cutscenes between the fight as well as some CG movie during the most important moments. The story tells how a group of fighters with divine powers, the Heirs, has to investigate and to fight against the plan of Ancient Gods to create a new world pure and religious. Arcade A classic Arcade mode where the player chooses his fighter and fight a series of matches, each harder than the previous one. This mode has four levels of difficulty: * Easy: Eight matches the last one being against a predefined opponent. * Normal: Eight matches the last one being against a predefined opponent. There is also a bonus match against an unlockable character, if the player didn't have one game over. * Hard: Eight matches the last one being against a predefined opponent. There is also a bonus match against an unlockable character, if the player didn't have one game over. * Survival: An endless series of matches where you have to fight against each playable fighters until a predefined opponent, once this predefined opponent defeated, the row of matches starts over. The more matches you win and the less time you used will increased your final score. Versus Versus battle in offline modes, the player can play with another local player or with a CPU (which you choose the difficulty level between 1 and 5). You can also use this mode for watch CPU only battles. *'VS Battle': Simple versus with one vs one *'Tag Battle': Versu two teams of two members. Ascension This mode presents a story in an alternate universe where the player participates to the Ascension Tournament to make his name to the Pantheon. The player will have to choose the fighter and go through 25 matches, each with their own rules and events, as well as 10 secret matches unlockable depending on the action of the player. The player can change his fighter whenever he wants. Each matches won will unlock new abilities (Defensive/Offensive bonuses, new moves, moves from other fighter,...) or give you Offering for buying this said abilities. The new abilities bought can be added on one of your fighters who have limited number of five Ability Slots. The more the player go through the Tournament the more difficult the matches are, as the CPU opponents will not only gain in level difficulty but will also have bonus abilities on their own. The rules of the matches will also gain in difficulty as the fighter can loose his defensive commands, can have to fight against three opponents in a row or can have his Deity Form deactivated against an opponent in Titan Form. Later in the game, you can unlock the option to play with your Ascension fighters on other modes like Versus, Arcade or Practice. Practice In this mode the player can learn more about the gameplay of the game and the strategy to become a better player. He has the choice between three sub modes: * Free Training: Practice your fighting skills with various displays: the inputs, the move's damage, the combo damage, the moves range (high/mid/low), the frame counts of a move, the possibility of the move being a tracking move. There is also other useful options: Command recording, multiple CPU mode settings and Instant replay. * Tutorial: Learn, as you complete various tasks, all the terms and regular strategies from the game and, to a certain extent, from the Fighting Game genre. * Command Training: Learn and master the combos of a character. Galleries This mode presents to he player multiples galleries with video, picture, music or sounds that he win during the game or that he took or recorded himself. * Movies: A collection of cinematic that you unlock progressively through the game. Movies includes: Openings, Cutscenes, Endings, Credit, ... * Hall of Fame: A presentation of each fighters with their story, their complete statistics (Health, Power, Range, Speed, Mobility, Recovery, Weight, Height, High/Mid/Low Power, Throw/Counter Power, Wrath Power, ...), all their lines (as SFX sounds) and an animation presenting the fighter executing a routine from his personal martial art (a kata for example). To see a fighter presentation, you have to complete the Command Training with him. * Artworks: A collection of official artworks that you unlock progressively through the game. Artworks includes: Concept Art, Render, Unused artworks, ... * My Albums: An album for your saved replays and screenshots. Option GAME SETTINGS: * Time Limit: Choose how much time lasts a round **20sc / 40sc/ 60sc / 90sc / Infinite * Rounds: Choose how many rounds there are during a versus battle **1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 * Blood: '''Choose if some hits show spurting blood or no **Off / On * '''Game speed: '''Choose to accelerate or slow down the fighters ** Off / Slow / High * '''One Form Only: Choose in what form the fighter will be **Off / Human Only /Deity Only / Titan Only * Walls: '''Choose the resistance of the wall around some arenas **Off / Weak walls / Final round / No walls * '''Kids Mode: '''Choose to distort the fighters to give them funny look **Off / Big arms / Big heads/ Kids '''DISPLAY SETTINGS: With Display Settings you have the possibility to change the graphic of various displays (Life Gauge, Deity Gauge, Fonts, ...) by switching through different visual themes (Retro, Fire, Neon, Antiquity, ...). You will even be able to change the Gauges position. OTHER SETTINGS: Here are the other settings avalaible in the option menu. There are mostly typical options for any video games: *Controller *Sound *Graphic *Savefiles Heir to the Wrath Online With the online platform, Heir to the Wrath Online, the player can now fight against online opponents in VS Battle, Tag Battle or Tournament. You can add players in friend list and make your own tournament. Training with online player is also available. The players will earn Online Points by defeating opponents close to their rank or above (giving little to no points for beating a lower rank). The more Online Points they gain the better ranks they have. A player can loose points with abusive disconnecting. Each player can also be ranked by Connection Priority (How good their online connection is) and Disconnect Ratio (How much have they disconnected during matches). Some online events will be also weekly appears rewarding the regular online players with a chance to gain unique prize as Online Points and pre-release DLC contents. ONLINE MODES: *User's Profile *VS Battle *Team Battle *Winner-Stay *Tournament *Training Soundtrack The game soundtrack ranges from gentle house to IDM trips through raucous synth melodies and hip-hop loops showing a variety of beats packed, all of which help to bring out an emotional and dream-like dynamic in opposition of the high energy tunes of most of the fighting game scores. If the score mostly focus on electronic beats, there is sometimes classical music elements (choir, celio and violon) and heavy metal elements (riff with electric guitars, distortion sounds and vigorous vocals) adding variety and powerness to the soundtrack. Official Artworks Trivia * Heirs of the Wrath first started as a Bloody Roar sequel. Despite finally have an universe and a gameplay on its own, Heirs of the Wrath shares multiple elements with the Hudson Soft. fighting game series. * All the Wrath Moves are directly inspired by legends and myths surrounding the Deity. * Even before the official launch, 5 DLC were announced each of them will add a new fighter, a new arena and a new topical outfit for each fighter. * Lots of deities was considered for the fighters, even Deity from less conventional mythologies as Cthulhu or The Flying Spaghetti Monster. * Depending on the success of the game, it was revealed that the game studio has plan for a sequel or a re-release. Category:Original Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Heirs to the Wrath (game) Category:Articles under Construction